Who Says?
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: A Sesshomaru x Rin songfic that I hope you all enjoy!  Inspired by the Sing-Off version of the Selena Gomez song.  Finally updated...again!  Happy New Year Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Who Says?

Sesshomaru X Rin

Its senior year and everyone's excited to be getting out of the hell hole that is Taisho High. Well almost everyone. You see all through grade and high school. Sesshomaru was popular, smart, athletic, etc.; so why doesn't he like graduating? Because he won't get to see Rin anymore. Who's Rin you ask? Well she's an adorable little junior that Sesshomaru just loves...to pick on. His friends make fun of him for his love of her, and he just says, "I love picking on her! It's NOT love!" But as much as he says that it's not love, it most definitely is. And this is where we set our scene...

"Sesshomaru you asshole!" Kagome screams. "This time you went to far, poor Rin..."

"What happened this time?" Miroku asks expecting a stupid reason as to Sesshomaru being both mean and stupid. "This JERK told Rin she was an ugly little toad! That's what he did!" Kagome screams some more. "Really? Sesshomaru you didn't...did you...you did. What were you thinking?" "He wasn't thinking that's the problem!" "Kagome shut up." "Inuyasha can you escort your girlfriend out of here." "Yeah sure." Inuyasha says, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay, now that Kagome's gone, Sesshomaru can you tell me what happened? And start from the beginning."

Sesshomaru takes a deep breath, and starts his side of the story...

_ It started just a few minutes before you guys showed up. I had decided that in order for me to make sure I wouldn't miss her too much after we graduated, I thought I should get her made at me so we'd have no contact during summer and all. So as Rin was walking by, I asked if I could talk to her for a minute. Well one thing lead to another and I ended up insulting her by calling her an ugly little toad. And that's when Kagome showed up. Rin ran off right after that. So I feel horrible, but now I won't have to worry about missing her._

"Sesshomaru, as smart as you are you can be an real idiot." "What d'you mean?" "You forgot to figure, that now you're guilty conscience will only get the better of you and you won't be able to forget what you did, thus only thinking of Rin more." Miroku intelligently and calmly states. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on our little Kagome, because if I know her, she's already told Sango and that means another person is ready to kill you...By the way, as brave as you are Sesshomaru those girls are scary when angry and if they're willing to, they'll be more than happy to kill you. So I'd be scared if I were you...just sayin'."

And he was scared, but not of Kagome and Sango. He was scared of the realization that he'd screwed up any chance with her. Even if he was a senior and her a junior, he could still be with her after she graduated. Now, you're thinking "can't he be with after he graduates anyways?" Well in most situations, that would work. The only problem is that he's going overseas for a study abroad program for his degree. So he didn't want to start a relationship with her only for it to fall apart by being away. Also not realizing that if she truly loves him back, she'll be willing to wait for him. As Sesshomaru contemplates what Miroku said, well the first part anyway, it would be the only time he would agree with Miroku on one thing, "...you can be a real idiot." "Yes, yes I am a real idiot."

***So what will happen next with our beloved Sesshomaru and Rin? Will he make amends? Will he tell her he loves her? Who knows?...Oh wait, that's me ;). You'll just have to read to find out more! Thanks for reading everybody! R&R and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :D

Btw, I don't own Inuyasha & Co., or the song Who Says by Selena Gomez. All that stuff belongs to rich people who could sue my ass, for everything I'm worth. Which is like five bucks and two kittens. But I don't want them to take my kitty's! I love my kitty's!

So please don't sue, it just won't do. (I rhyme! xD)

3 Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We left off with our favorite taiyoukai sulking over screwing up any chance he had with Rin. And he hasn't improved much. He has been a bit more distracted because as student council president he's been put in charge of organizing the school homecoming, pep rally, talent show, prom, and other school functions. However, if it wasn't for Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshomaru would have okay'd a Barbie themed homecoming had he been paying attention.

Okay so we've caught up with Sesshomaru, but what about the other half to this love equation? Well, after quiet little Rin ran off, Kagome and Sango spent the next couple weeks cheering her up and keeping her company. But even with all that attention Rin had been receiving, there was something none of them knew. Oh yes, our little Rin has a secret! Her secret is that she'd been disappearing to sing with an acapella group (I did mention it was inspired by sing-off! :D).

The group that Rin sings with, The Shinigami 6, were quite a popular underground acapella group. So whenever Kagome and Sango would ask her to sleepover, she always came up with some excuse to skip it. "Hey Rin, we're having a sleepover this weekend, you in?" Sango asked. "Oh...uh...well, there's this...um...I've got relatives coming over." Rin quickly came up with. "Rin, you had relatives over two weekends ago." Kagome counters as she's walking by. "Look guys, as nice as an offer as that is I'm just too busy." "With what Rin? You know you can tell us anything." Kagome says. "No, I know that, it's just I'd rather not if that's okay...please." "That's fine Rin, we won't ask about it." Sango says, while patting Rin on the back. But what Rin didn't know was that as she was hanging her head, Kagome and Sango were thinking the same thing, _STAKEOUT! _

-During Gym-

"WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT SHE'S HIDING!" "Ladies please, leave poor Rin be. If she doesn't want you to know, then you're not supposed to go finding out" Miroku states while trying to regain hearing in his left ear. "But it could be something cool" Inuyasha ponders. "You (glares at Inuyasha), are no help...stop smirking." "But it could also be really creepy! Like she could be part of some underground gravedigger society." Everyone stops and gives Kagome really weird looks. "I'd ask, but I'd rather not know." Sesshomaru says as he walks by. "Yeah well, I wouldn't tell you anyway, cause it's about Rin." Kagome sneers to Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I know you're still upset about the whole thing, but I thought you understood at least." "Look Sesshomaru, I do understand but you didn't even consider what it would've done to her. That's why I'm still upset." "I...I know..." Sesshomaru sighs. The tension kept getting thicker until the gym teacher showed up. "Alright everybody it's kickball day and we're doing boys vs. girls, so split up and let's get started!"

-during lunch-

"HA we royally kicked your asses!" Inuyasha gloats.

"Ahhh shutup stupid." Kagome retorts.

"What? I'm not stupid." "Actually, yeah you are." And back and forth that goes on for several minutes until Sesshomaru shows up and it was then that Kagome got the idea... "Sesshomaru! Join us for the stakeout!" Sango replies with a giant "WHAT? Kagome, why would you...oh, I get it now."

"That's great ladies, I'm still lost" says Sesshomaru. "It's simple really; you come with us on the Rin stakeout. You see, she's got some secret she won't share with us and..." "Kagome and Sango are too curious for their own good is what it is" Miroku chuckles. With a nice loud SMACK! Miroku is down for the count. "Ahem, as I was saying...it would be neat if we had someone else on the stakeout with us." "What about me?" Inuyasha inquires. "Inu dear, I love ya, but I think that it would be better for Sesshomaru seeing as it pertains to Rin." "What if this stakeout goes horribly wrong, and I ruin my shot with Rin even more?" "Then that'll be on us and we can just explain it to her" Sango confidently replies. "I can see this getting screwed up." And with a "sit" Inuyasha's out for the count.

*****Hope ya'll liked this chapter! R&R Pleasie weasie! I don't Inu & Co. In the next chapter we get to go on the STAKEOUT!**

**Someone say steaks? I like steaks!**

** No Inuyasha, not steak, stakeout.**

** Awww darn, I wanted steak. (he puppy whimpers...SOOOO KAWAII!)**

**I magically create a nice steak for Inuyasha. He's happy now, yay! Now I get to rub his ears!**

**WHAT! NOOOOOO!**

**I gave you steak, you let me rub ears.**

**Hells no.**

**Too bad, I'm the authoress and I want to rub ears! (I capture the fuzzy appendages)**

**enters Kagome and her mom...**

**Can we rub the ears too?**

** OF COURSE! All are welcome! XD**

**NOOOOOO!**

**Sesshomaru and Miroku are off in a corner with a camera taking LOTS of pictures and chuckling maniacally (hehehehehehehehehehe)**

*****Hope ya'll enjoyed my little spazz out! Sadly Inuyasha didn't ): Oh well.**

**P.S. If anyone notices grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know so I can edit. That way you're reading is more enjoyable, and my writing improves. That would be nice for everybody! Don't you think? Lol xD**


	3. Stakeout!

Chapter 3: STAKEOUT!

It's the following Saturday after the kickball game, and Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku are following Rin. "What happened to just Sesshomaru tagging along?" Well it was decided "the more the merrier". It's only been an hour and everyone's already getting on each other's nerves. "Everyone SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yells. "Look, she's leaving her house...she doesn't have anything with her...there's no other cars, so it's not relatives...she's gonna go somewhere..." "Hey Sesshomaru, shouldn't you follow the car?" Sesshomaru then starts the car, puts it in drive and follows Rin's vehicle. After many twists, turns, and not so nice language they made it to the community college. _I wonder what she's doing here?_ "I wonder what she's doing here?" Sango inquires. "Hey Sango, I'm pretty sure we're all thinking that." SMACK! "Come on everybody, let's follow her," Sango says. So as quietly as possible, (which didn't end up being very quiet) they followed her into the auditorium and took some seats in the back of the theater.

"Wow, I wonder what's going on here?" Inuyasha whispers. "There's not a lot of people here...looks like some sort of practice." "Duh Inuyasha." "Shut up Sango." "Shut up both of you, they're starting."

"Alright guys lets take it from the top: One, two, a one two three and...

(to hear what the song sounds like, go to .com/sing-off/music; btw I changed the lyrics to go with the audio, it's not the full song in case you didn't know)

I'm no beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me

You've got every right,

To a beautiful life

_[Verse 1]_  
>You made me insecure,<br>Told me I wasn't good enough.  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough?  
>you maybe have some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself.  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na)<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life <p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who says, who says you're not perfect? (who says)<br>Who says you're not worth it? (who says)  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (who says)<br>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (who says)  
>Who says you're not pretty? (who says)<br>Who says you're not beautiful? (who says) 

Just listen to me, just listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test?<br>Who says you can't be the best?  
>Who said, who said?<br>Won't you tell me who said that?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect? 

(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na)<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na <p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<p>

Silence fills the space until the group hears a round of applause from the back of the theater. Well almost everyone clapped. You see one lone figure still sat in his seat feeling awestruck and ashamed. He knew that Rin was singing as a means of getting over what he did, and it not only impressed him, but he knew it was directed right at him even if she didn't know that he was sitting there listening. One little voice interrupted his thoughts, "Um, Sesshomaru, a-are you alright?" He looks up and sees Rin with concern in her eyes. "Rin, that was amazing. Where'd you learn to sing like that? You were wonderful." Rin's face flushed twenty shades of red when Sesshomaru was complimenting her. "So, did you really feel that way Rin? I'm so sorry about everything. I wasn't thinking and I never meant to hurt you so badly, I was just going through some things and I let it all out on you. I've felt so horrible about it, and I haven't been able to forgive myself." As Sesshomaru keeps on blabbering Rin starts laughing and shaking her head. "Why are you laughing?" "It's just that, I already forgave you." "What, when?" "Just now, you know, the song." Sesshomaru look confused, so she explains more. "I knew you guys were following me, you guys are horrible at staking out by the way, so I had the group sing it to show you that it's alright and that I forgive you. But you need to be able to forgive yourself Sesshomaru." It was in that moment that Sesshomaru gathered all his courage and kissed Rin.

Rin had never been kissed with so much passion and love, and she knew forgiving him was definitely the right choice. When they had finished, in such a hushed tone which Rin almost missed, she heard the words she had wanted to hear for such a long time... "I love you Rin".

"Hey you two lovebirds, did you hear what we said?" Inuyasha asked. SMACK! "But really, we said that your group should perform at the school talent show." "I didn't know that people outside of the school could perform." "Well, the rules state that as long as there is someone from the school participating in the group/band/etc., it's okay." "So it's been decided; the Shinigami 6 are performing!"

"Whoa there, you guys haven't even ok'd it with Rin," Sango says. "So Rin, what do you think?" "Let's do it!"

Thanks all for reading the chapter! I really appreciate it! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside lol x)

Don't forget to...R&R!

*I don't own Who Says by Selena Gomez

*I don't own Sing-Off, its affliates, groups, except some mp3 downloads (I'm obsessed with it! I just love love love it!) If you don't know what Sing-Off is, I suggest you go check it out!

*I don't own Inuyasha & Co., it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi!


	4. Spirit Week

Spirit Week

First off, I'd like to thank everybody reading this. I'd also like to shout out to all those that are reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and the like. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks so much for all the encouraging words! You guys make writing these worth it! I'm glad you all enjoy my stories. :D

Btw, it just occurred to me that I had posted the wrong chapter in the wrong story! Silly me! If anyone needs clarification on something let me know. Thanks!

Hope you all enjoy this chappie! :D (disclaimers at the bottom...I try to postpone the inevitable and grueling declaration of lack of ownership)

It was official! Sesshomaru and Rin were a couple! There was both congratulations and jealousy, but that's to be expected when you're dating the most popular student in the school. But soon that was all to change. Why? Well that's because the school spirit week was quickly approaching. And with all the preparations being made, our lovely couple were not able to spend time together. Sesshomaru was busy being student council president, and Rin was busy being her musically inclined self.

-With Sesshomaru-

"Alright everybody, we have one week to make this school look resplendentt so let's get too it...no Inuyasha, it's not a fabric softener", and with that, Inuyasha's hand drops.

-With Rin-

"Let's go over our notes for the song, no pun intended. Let's see...we need to watch the modulation on the final refrain, we definitely need to follow our rhythm section especially during the tempo drop...what am I forgetting?" "I believe Rin's forgetting to tell herself not to be afraid to belt it out!" "Seriously guys, what am I forgetting?" "We need to watch our chords on the second piece cause it's way more focused on the progression." "Right thanks." "Anything else guys?" "We're forgetting the most important thing...have FUN!" With that last statement laughter fills the auditorium.

-At the school-

"I will win Sesshomaru over." "Kagura why are you trying?" "It's simple Kanna, I'm way better than some little nobody like Rin." "But everyone likes Rin, including myself. I thought you liked her to?" "I do, well I did. But I also wasn't expecting her to steal Sesshomaru from me." "What if it had been me to be with him?" "HA, Kanna that's a good one! You know just how to make me laugh." "Oh, yeah, um sure."

-With Sesshomaru-

"INUYASHA!" "What is it Sesshy?" "One, stop calling me that, and two, I just heard from some little birdy that you forgot to book the dj for the dance...is it true?" Sesshomaru was so infuriated by that news that by the time he got to "is it true" his teeth were grinding and he was, in fact, snarling.

"If I said no, would that make you happy?" "Most definitely." "Well, I didn't, so sucks for you. HA!" "No Inuyasha, sucks for you."

-With Rin-

"Alright lets take it from the top. One, two, three, and..." AAAHHHHH! "What the hell was that?"

-In an office in the U.S.-

"So if we factor in the percentage of the people that..." AAAHHHHH! "What in the world?"

-Back at the high school-

"Hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha? He's supposed to help hang the streamers." No one knows, well all except one very happy Sesshomaru...a _happy _Sesshomaru? One could only assume the worst. That's exactly what his friends did. "Sesshomaru! What happened to Inuyasha?" "He only had what was coming to him." "Which is what, exactly?" "Go outside and see for yourselves."

A storm of students emerged from the school building looking this way and that for their beloved inu-hanyou...

"SESSHOMARU! GET ME THE HELL DOWN!"

That announcement gave way to everyone looking straight up at the flag pole on which Inuyasha was hanging...by his underwear.

Laughter erupted, camera's came out, pictures were taken, and videos were recorded of Inuyasha's punishment. By the end of the day that video had gotten 20 million hits and gaining more rapidly. "Take that video down now" Inuyasha demanded. "No way! It's already at 20,367,529 hits...no wait, now its 20,400,000...wow that's a lot of hits..." Kagome said in awe.

-A little earlier at the community college-

"Okay guys, let's take five." "Hey Rin, isn't this one of your friends?" "What do you mean?"

Her choir-mate held out his phone to show Rin a very frustrated hanyou hanging by his underwear. While shaking her head she responds, "sadly yes...poor guy..." "That's hysterical! Where'd you find that?" one of the other choir member's asks. "It's all over YouTube." "It isn't, is it really?" Rin asks. "Oh hell yeah it is." "How many hits has it gotten?" "Um...hold on a sec...woah...20,300,550." "I'll bet Inuyasha's furious," Rin responds forlornly.

A pause of silence...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! R&R everybody! :D**

***I don't own Inuyasha & Co. They are all owned by the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Btw, if you guys notice any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks so much! You guys are the best!**

** 3 Lizzy**


	5. Talent Show

Talent Show

I'd like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories! :D I'd also like to shout out Sess-Rinlover123 for helping me sort out my stories. Thank you so much! Other than that thank you guys for sticking it out through my mess up, and I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much. :)

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

(I love exclamation points! xD)

*Disclaimer's at the bottom

"Will everyone participating in the talent show please make your way to the gym at this time please...we will announce, by grade, when you may make your way to the gym. Teacher's will be there to direct you to where you'll be seated for the performances."

All the acts are lined up backstage, ready to give it there all, and putting together the final preparations for the show.

"Can you guys believe it? We made it!" "You are too excited for this Sayomi, it's just a school talent show." "Yeah, but I've got a really good feeling about this performance!...Where's Rin?" Their group looked left and right, but there was no sign of their little lead. "The show's about to start and she decides to get nervous now?" "Chill out Ren. Here, let's split up and look for her, we do have some time before we have to go on." With a nod of their heads they left to search for Rin.

-In the girls bathroom-

"Hey Rin! Are you in here?" The tiniest "yes" made it's way to Sayomi's ears. "Where are you Rin? Come on out sweetie we need you." "I can't." "Oh don't start talking like that. You are more than ready and..." "No I mean the door's jammed." "Oh, sorry...here let me help." With a nudge and a grunt, the door came wide open. "Now let's get to the stage it's about time for us to go on." "Can you guys do it without me please?" "Okay, now what's with the attitude adjustment? You were excited earlier. You also had no problem when your friends came that one time." "I know it's just their my friends they probably just said all those things 'cause it's their job." "Stop it now Rin! Look I didn't mean to shout but you've never doubted yourself before, and you can't start now. You know you're good, and we know you're good. But hiding from what other people think shouldn't stop you from doing what you love...which happens to be singing with us," Sayomi said with a smile. "Okay, you're right, I'm just being silly." "...And we love you for it! So let's go show those guys what we can do!"

-On stage-

"Alright, thank you guys, that was great. Now we have Kagura Onigumo singing Back to Black." The school knew she had a great voice, she always managed to get the lead in the musicals, but nobody was expecting what was to come after her performance.

...We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<p>

Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,  
>I go back to<br>I go back to

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to<p>

We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to black<p>

Applause roared throughout the gym and Kagura as soon as she was off stage, she knew that she would get Sesshomaru for sure.

"Wow! Great job Kagura! Now, let's bring out the next act...oh, this should be neat...The Shinigami 6!" It was then that Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku started screaming for them. "It seems that they've already got some fans...as I was saying let me present The Shinigami 6 singing If I Were A Boy." (The Sing Off version from season 2; if you'd like to hear it and can't find it email me and I'll send you it :D)

The group takes their places, and all goes quiet in the gym...

If I were a boy even just for a day  
>I'd roll out of bed in the morning<br>And throw on what I wanted  
>And go<p>

I'd put myself first  
>And make the rules as I go<br>'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
>Waiting for me to come home, to come home<p>

If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>When you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause he's taking you for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
>Say it's just a mistake<br>Think I'd forgive you like that  
>If you thought I would wait for you<br>You thought wrong

But you're just a boy

But you're just a boy

Everyone starts screaming and jumping up and down, they are just so excited and taken by surprise that this group could sound like that without instruments.

-Offstage with Kagura and Kanna-

"Holy..."

"...Shit."

-Back on stage-

"Wow! What an incredible performance! Don't you guys think so?" More screaming erupts from the students. "Thank you Shinigami 6, that was awesome. You guys go head off now and we'll bring on the next act..."

As the group walks off stage, everyone is congratulating them and praising them for their performance. While everyone is doing so, Sayomi leans over to Rin with a smirk on her face and simply says "I told you so".

-the end of the talent show-

"Alright, so while the judges are finalizing their decisions, why don't we let you're student council president make a few announcements pertaining to the upcoming dance. Sesshomaru..."

"Thank you. Now as everyone knows or should know by now, the dance is quickly approaching, so as a reminder, tickets are still on sale for another two days. Don't forget to get them if you're going. Time's running out. As another reminder, this Friday is the pep rally so all those involved need to attend the meeting after school today. Same thing goes for those decorating for the dance..." "SHUT UP SESSY-KINS!" "And as a reminder, INUYASHA, those unwilling or incompetent," "HEY" "to show up and help will not be permitted to go." "Ahem, boys, please leave your familial problems at home thanks." Unaware to the both of them that the little scene they displayed had caused the student body to erupt in chuckles. "Is that all Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nods. "Good. Thank you. Now let's get back to the show! Can all the contestants please take the stage...good. Let's start with third place. The ribbon goes to...the Band of Seven for their version of Juke Box Hero by Foreigner! (lots of applause) Congratulations guys, you did great. Next is second place...the ribbon goes to...man I feel like Howie on Deal or No Deal, Clarissa open the case. Hahaha! (Hears a "come on" from the audience) Oh right, sorry. The second place ribbon goes to...Kagura Onigumo for Back to Black by Amy Winehouse! Congrats girl that was awesome." At this point Kagura was furious. She'd never lost before and she had a dreaded feeling she already knew who she lost to. "Alright everybody that leaves just our first place winner, and the ribbon goes to...drum roll please...The Shinigami 6 for If I Were A Boy!" Cheers rang through the gym for their win, and the group was so ecstatic! Sayomi was crying and the guys were hugging, but Rin just stood there with the biggest smile on her face like she was on top of the world. "Congratulations Shinigami 6, you guys not only won this cool trophy, but you also won a weekend at Six Flags, with paid hotel, parking, and free-for-all food, rides, and games! (I wish that was an actual prize! Wouldn't that be awesome?) Now let's thank all our groups for giving us a great show! We can't forget our judges either, so let's give them a nice big round of applause too." One of the judges leans over to her mic and says, "Let's thank our wonderful MC." So by then end of the show everyone had been thanked and all the prizes had been given out. "Let's not forget the final part of the show...who knows what that is?" The students all shout "ENCORE!" "That's right our winning group gets to give us one more song. So what song will it be?" Sayomi walks up to the mic and says, "E.T. By Katy Perry." "Alright, you guys heard her. Take it away whenever you're ready." (Sing Off season 3 episode 2)

Oh

You're an alien

You're touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br>Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<p>

You're from a whole 'nother  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<p>

Oh

You're an alien, your touch so foreign  
>Its supernatural<p>

Extraterrestrial

(Ren) This is transcendental, on another level  
>Oh, you're my lucky star<p>

(Sayomi) I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I risk it all  
>All<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>Take me, t-t-take me  
>Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Oh, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural,<p>

Extraterrestrial

More applause erupts from the students, and it was then that Sesshomaru decided to use this to an advantage.

-After the show-

Ren notices Sesshomaru approaching, "Hey Sesshomaru! Can you believe that we won?" "Congratulations, to all of you. You were fantastic." "Thanks man" Ren says with a smile.

"So what brings you 'round these parts, well, other than Rin..." Sayomi says with a smirk. To this Rin blushes twenty shades of red. "Well" Sesshomaru starts, "how would guys like a paid gig?"

"You're kidding" Ren says. Sesshomaru shakes his head. "What kind of gig?" "Well it would actually be for the school. I thought that, since the student body enjoys you guys so much why not perform at the dance? My idiot of a brother forgot to book a dj for the dance, so if you guys don't mind, would you be willing to perform instead?" Sesshomaru inquires. "Like I mentioned before, you would be compensated in full for your services." "The dance?" Rin asks sadly. Sayomi immediately picks up on what Rin's upset about. "Oh don't worry Rin, we'll let you get away to dance with your man whenever you want," Sayomi says with a wink. This time both Rin and Sesshomaru blush profusely. Laughter surrounds the couple. "I've also inquired of this with the group The Band Of Seven, and they were up for it as well. That way you don't have to exert yourselves performing." "Thanks Sesshomaru, that's awfully kind of ya. So what do think guys? You up for it?" Ren asks them. "How about you Rin? What do you think?"

A period of silence follows, and after much contemplation Rin looks up with a smile and says, "Sure, sounds like fun."

So it's been decided. The Shinigami 6 get the opportunity to perform for their first paid gig. Congrats guys.

***So I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Who Says. I do own Ren and Sayomi, but nobody else. I also don't own the songs E.T., Back to Black, and If I Were A Boy. I also (obviously) don't own Inuyasha & Co.**

** Other than that, R&R everybody! I will take flames. Why you ask? 'Cause they makes tasty marshmallows, which makes tasty s'mores, which makes a happy Lizzy! XD**

**(Flames also heat my oven to make cookies and cakes and brownies for you all! xD)**

**Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it! If anyone notices grammar, spelling, or continuity issues, please let me know so I can improve your reading experience! Which will make everybody happy. Unless you're already happy! Which I hope you are ;) **

** 3 Lizzy**


	6. The School Dance

**Before we start the chapter, I would really like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys put big smiles on my face and it really makes me feel good about writing. I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories! XD Thank you guys x 1,000,000!**

** On another note; I believe all the chapter duplications have been corrected, but if that happens again I apologize before hand. I guess that's what happens when I work on two stories at once. Silly me ;P**

** I'd also like to give a giant shout out the show The Sing Off! The arrangements of the songs really are the inspiration behind particular scenes and etc. If you haven't checked it out I suggest you try to. The groups are amazing! This meansthat the songs are The Sing Off versions, so go to their website to listen to the arrangements that I use in the story (they're not the full songs).**

***I don't own Inu & Co., but I do own Sayomi, Ren, and any other character that I can come up with. I also don't own The Sing Off, it's affliates, or anything pertaining to it. (Well, except some mp3 files that I downloaded ;D)**

**Now let's start this chappie!**

The School Dance

Preparations took up until the dance. Really. People were starting to show up and they were finishing hanging the rest of streamers. This, of course, was thanks to Inuyasha and Miroku's shenanigans. By the time Sesshomaru had finished reprimanding them, people were entering the gym.

"You two will behave yourselves, or consider yourselves out of the dance. IS THAT CLEAR?" Both the perpetrators nodded without daring to look Sesshomaru in the eye. Neither would admit it, but Sesshomaru was SCARY when he was mad. And boy was he mad!

"Alright Sesshomaru, we will behave." They both said simultaneously. "Now, I'm gonna check on the sound board and the other equipment for the groups. While I'm away you two will go change and then return here to greet the guests. Is THAT clear?" "Yes Sesshomaru...sir." SMACK! "Sarcasm is not necessary. Now go and be quick about it." "Yes commander." Sesshomaru's death glare was Inuyasha and Miroku's cue to run for it before they died an early death. "They are morons" Sesshomaru mutters to himself. "That's true, but they're our morons." "You ladies look lovely." Sesshomaru tells Kagome and Sango. "Where's Rin?" "She should be backstage with her group." "Thank you ladies. Please enjoy yourselves, but watch your dates. They are _this_ close to dying."

You know how when someone says that and holds up their fingers to indicate how close to whatever it is their close to; well those two were so close that there was no space left between Sesshomaru's fingers. His fingers were so close he was rubbing his fingerprints off of his dermis. But I digress, back to the scene at had.

"Sure thing Sesshomaru, we want to make this night special as much as you do." Sesshomaru blushed fiercely at that comment. "What are you implying miko?" "You know exactly what we're implying at lover-boy." They departed from the red tomato laughing with each other over said "lover-boy's" state. "Stupid women."

"HEY SESSHOMARU! We need help with the sound board up here!" With one leap, Sesshomaru was at the stage making his way over to the sound board. "We're almost done setting it up, but we just need another set of hands helping to hook up those cables there. Could you take care of it please?" Without another word, Sesshomaru was setting up the last set of amps. "Are the groups ready yet?" Sesshomaru asked. "Should be. Let me check." A moment passes and with a thumbs up Sesshomaru walks over to the mic.

"Check one, two, three, and check check...we good? Alright. Welcome everybody to this year's annual school dance." Applause and whoops of joy from the students erupts throughout the gym. "Before we begin, let's thank everybody involved in making this possible. You know who you are, so wave a hand and get some recognition for all your hard work. Thank you guys." More applause reigns. "Now let's get started! Let's welcome our entertainment for tonight! The fantastic Band of Seven, and the incomparable Shinigami 6! (waits for applause to die down) These guys are gonna be trading on and off throughout the night, and I hope you guys will enjoy there performances. Let's get started with the Band of Seven. Take it away guys." Sesshomaru hands the mic over to Bankotsu.

"Let's get this party started!" Bankotsu yells into the mic. The crowds scream and get excited for the band. "We're gonna start this dance off with Dynamite by Taio Cruz!"

-A couple songs later-

"Alright everybody! You guys having fun? Good! We're gonna take a break, but not to worry! You're favorite acapella singing group is here! Welcome to the stage...The Shinigami 6!" Everybody started cheering and applauding for our favorite group of singers.

"Hey everybody!" Sayomi yells into the mic. "You guys enjoying yourselves? We're gonna start our set with a little old school hit by Sly and the Family Stone called...Dance to the Music!"

1 2 3

Come on and dance to the music

(scat interlude)

Dance to the Music, Dance to the Music (x2)

All we need is a drummer,  
>for people who only need a beat<p>

(percussive solo)  
>I'm gonna add some bottom<br>and make it easy to move your feet

(bass line solo) Right on brother  
>I'm gonna add a little guitar,<br>so that the dancers just won't hide

I'd like to hear the horns blowin',  
>"Ride Sally Ride"<p>

yeah!

Come on and...  
>Dance to the Music, Dance to the Music<p>

Applause resounds throughout the gym.

"Alright! We're gonna let our guys take the lead for this next song. This next one goes out to all the couples out there. So grab that special someone and hold them tight."

Sesshomaru took this oppurtunity to steal Rin from off stage. "Would you care to dance my dear?" Rin blushed as she said a very meek "yes". He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, and as he took her into his arms, they looked into each other's eyes and forgot about everyone and everything else. "You look absolutely gorgeous Rin." "Thank you Sesshomaru. You look very handsome as well."

_This is most amazing night of my life,_Rin concludes.

_I want to dance forever with her. I'll never let her go, _Sesshomaru decides.

"One, two, three, and..."

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you...

And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<p>

With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my crazy, foolish heart.<p>

Yes you're lovely ... Never, ever change.  
>'Cause I love...<p>

Yes I love...

Yes I love, I love the way that you look...tonight.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity of the song's lyrics to let Rin know how he felt.

"Rin I don't just love the way you look tonight...I love the way you look all the time. I will always love you." He leaned in slowly and captured Rin's lips in a kiss of pure passion. When they had finally parted to breathe, Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest and he encircled his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. And they kept dancing; even without music.

"That was The Way You Look Tonight by the amazing Frank Sinatra. Here's another song for all you couples. This is Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by the great Frankie Valli. Guys, take it away."

(Acapella Instrumental Intro)

You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<p>

(Acapella Instrumental Interlude)

I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To fill my lonely nights.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't let me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby<p>

Let me love you...

You're just too good to be true.

(Acapella Instrumental Outro)

Throughout both songs Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't take their eyes off of each other. No one else existed. They were the only people dancing together, and no one could bother them. They were so enveloped in their own little world that even when the songs ended they kept dancing. The smiles on their faces and the looks in their eyes spoke volumes to onlookers. People could tell that what they had was something that few people are lucky enough to experience in their lifetimes...true, unrestricted, and unadulterated love.

Songs came and went between the two groups and as the evening was coming to a close, Rin and Sesshomaru's love grew in leaps and bounds. They seldom danced together after that due to the fact Rin had to go back and forth constantly to perform, but they enjoyed each other's company nonetheless.

"I hope you guys had fun tonight! I know we did! We are so glad that you guys enjoyed yourselves. So as a final treat for you all The Shinigami 6 and The Band of Seven are gonna combine to give you guys a final showstopping performance of Never Say Never!" (this is also a Sing Off arrangement; but imagine actual instruments backing the vocals)

I will never say never

See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
>And I never thought that I could take the burn<br>I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<p>

And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>It's my destiny<p>

I will never say never  
>I will fight<br>I will fight till forever  
>Make it right<p>

Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up, pick it up  
>Pick it up, pick it up<br>Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Never say never  
>Never say never<br>Never say never

I never thought I could feel this power  
>I never thought that I could feel this free<br>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea<br>Yeah

I will never say never

I will fight till forever

I will never say never  
>I will fight (I will never)<br>I will fight till forever  
>Gonna make it right (I will fight forever)<p>

When ever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up  
>Pick it up, pick it up<br>Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

"Have a great weekend everybody!" Ren shouts out. Everyone on stage waves goodbye to all the partygoers as they leave.

"Man, that was so awesome! We did great! I think that in honor of our awesome performance we should celebrate at Wacdonald's. Who's up for it?" Everyone on stage raises their hands, along with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "To Wacdonald's!"

So that's how the night ended. Everyone was in high spirits, Rin and Sesshomaru became a closer couple, and both The Band of Seven and Shinigami 6 had very successful gigs.

***Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it**! **Please don't forget to R&R. Thank you for everything! Don't forget that the arrangements can be found on the Sing Off website. (it won't seem to accept the website url; so I'm afraid you'll just have to google it. Sorry all)**

** Love you all, Lizzy**


	7. Graduation is upon us!

Graduation Is Upon Us!

**I own not Inuyasha and friends, but owneth I Akihiro, Ren, and Sayomi.**

**Asketh why I use Elizabethan English? I knoweth not.**_ Actually I saw a commercial for a movie about Shakespeare as I was writing this. _

It's been several weeks since we last met up with our favorite little clan. Miroku and Sango were at each others throats. In reality Miroku was at Sango's ass, and Sango was wringing Miroku's throat, but they still loved each other. In their own really weird way.

Inuyasha and Kagome were keeping busy.

NOT THAT WAY YOU SICKOS! (lol)

They were always put in charge of running some errand for Sesshomaru in preparation for graduation.

What about Sesshomaru and Rin?

Well, Sesshomaru and Rin's love blossomed into the most expressive flower. No one could escape the atmosphere that permeated the air. Their love could put fairytale happy endings to shame.

You'd think, "Whoa! _That's_ what their love was like?" Not really, but to Kagome and Sango that's exactly as it seemed. However, to Rin and Sesshomaru it was just like any other day. They were exceedingly happy together, but that didn't mean that they had to be any different.

What made them seem so exceedingly lovey-dovey? You see, our favorite gossips, Inuyasha and Miroku-just kidding!- it was Kagome and Sango- had discovered a little something about our little couple. Sesshomaru was intending on proposing to Rin! After the graduation, there was going to be a party. He was going to have the DJ play Who Says, and propose to Rin afterward. This is where Kagome and Sango began to see stars.

Their excitement for this moment was driving everyone insane; and made those, who didn't know about the proposal, think they had gone insane.

It had gotten to the point where Inuyasha and Miroku had to restrain them when Rin would walk by or into a room. They just couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut or not squeal incessantly. Poor Sesshomaru was trying very hard to not kill the both of them just to end "their insufferable tendencies".

As eloquent as always Sesshomaru, even when threatening to kill someone.

Other than that, everything was going according to plan. Rin already knew his parents ever since grade school. Izayoi had already adopted Rin, Kagome, and Sango as daughters, and Miroku as another son. So when Sesshomaru told his parents of his plans to marry/mate with Rin, Izayoi was giggling like a little girl and had secretly started making wedding plans. Keeping in mind, she's already made wedding plans for Kagome and Sango too.

Just ask her and she'd tell you that she "just _adores_ weddings". _Obviously_.

What about Rin? We know about her relationship with Sesshomaru; but what about her acapella group? Well, Shinigami 6 became a very popular group after the talent show and the school dance. Within a short amount of time, they had picked up several gigs and were now a mainstream act.

Which reminds me...our group is currently practicing for the graduation ceremony. Let's check in on our little singing group...

"Ok guys, what song?" Ren asked.

"How about 'The Graduation Song'?" Sayomi inquired.

"That's done all the time," Ren stated, "...We need to do something unique. We've got a unique sound, so why not press upon that?"

"I'm with Ren," Akihiro agreed. (He's the bass singer for the group)

"What about Pomp and Circumstance?" Sayomi asked.

"Maybe. However, it's an orchestral piece. We'd need something with words." Akihiro explained.

"What do you think Rin? You've been very quiet this whole time. You thinking about your man?" Sayomi teased.

Rin blushed, "Maybe. But you guys are onto something...what about, um...OH! I've got it!"

"What do you 'got' Rin?"

"I heard this song the other day on the radio and it's perfect!"

"Great! What's the song?" Ren asked.

"...I don't remember."

Uhhs and darns emanated from the group as Rin tried to recall the "perfect" song.

"Can you remember any of the lyrics?"

"Give me a second...something, something, 'I don't know where this road will lead...something about 'getting to see tomorrow'...and something about 'saying goodbye' to something...I can't remember too much else."

"So much for the perfect song," Akihiro sarcastically comments.

"Oh stuff it Akihiro, at least it's something," Ren defends.

"Sorry guys, that's all I can remember," Rin apologetically admits.

"That's ok Rin. Let's write down the lyrics that you do remember, then we can all look it up and see what we can find when we each get home. Sound like a plan?" Sayomi suggests.

"Sure does! Let's do it!"

"We'll meet back here in two days, same time, and put our finds together. And Rin, if you do happen to remember it at some point, let us know. 'Kay?"

And with a nod of her head, the group pushes that aside and begins arranging Pomp and Circumstance.

***Hey guys! Lizzy here!**

**First off: Sorry that this is on the shorter side. I'll try to make the next one longer (we'll see).**

**I also wanted to let y'all know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I just got really caught up in inspiration for my other stories (posted and non) that I set this one aside. Sorry about that everybody! Thanks for sticking with this story/me, reading, reviewing, and just being all-around AWESOME! I really appreciate it! You guys make writing these worth it!**

***By the way, if you can guess what song I'm gonna use at the graduation ceremony, submit your answer as a pm or review! Enjoy this little music trivia game! If you get it right, I'll definitely give you a shout out in that chapter. And if I could send you something I would! But I'm not sure what I could send that wouldn't get ruined in some way or another in the mailing process lol.**

**Other than that...Good Luck! I wish you all the best in your quest for music trivia knowledge!**

**Love y'all bunches! **

**Lizzy**


	8. Graduation Day!

Graduation Day!

**First off: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I got caught up in working on my other fics I completely pushed this one to the side. So I hope this chapter helps me get back on track with this story.**

**Second: After several good guesses, no one still figured out what the song was. So here's the answer...Boys II Men's "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday". Long title isn't it?**

**Third: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope to have the next chapters up soon! Hopefully sooner than this one. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The principal approaches the podium and taps on the mic. "Check, check...good. Now, soon-to-be-graduates, thank you all for being here on time. First order of business, fittings for caps and gowns will be held in the lobby." Groans from students erupt. "Silence students. The sooner the fittings are done, the sooner we can run the rest of the rehearsal, and the sooner you can get out of here. Well, until the actual graduation this evening. Which reminds me, those of you who still plan on going to the lock-in after the party need to bring their forms to me or another teacher _before_ the ceremony this evening. Is that understood?" Students grudgingly comply. "Good. Now if will you all make _single-file_ lines at either door, and STAY in those lines. The parents that are helping need all the cooperation they can get, so please behave. As soon as you've been fitted, please return to these seats so we can discuss the ceremony procedures...Thank you."

The students file in, and as they do so Inuyasha and Miroku, were first to get behind Sesshomaru. I wonder why?

"So tonight's the big night, eh Sesshomaru?"

"Can't you two bother someone else?"

"Nervous are we Sesshomaru?" Miroku insinuated.

One simple death glare immediately shut them up. _Finally__some__peace__and__quiet._ "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome and Sango yelled from across the aisle. _Or__not._ As Sesshomaru hangs his head and sighs, he looks up to see Kagome and Sango standing about five inches from his face, with huge smiles on their faces. "Now what?...If you say one thing about tonight, _you_ are responsible for my actions that will follow." Sesshomaru threatened. They both back away slowly, "we were just gonna wish you good luck...sorry." "(_sigh_) It's alright. Thank you." "Sesshomaru, you have nothing to worry about! We know she'll say yes" Kagome states confidently. "But what if she doesn't?" Inuyasha teases. Everyone glares at him. "Oh look! It's my turn" Inuyasha then turns and runs to fitting booth to avoid the menacing looks of his friends.

"Don't mind him Sesshomaru, he's just being an ass." "HEY!" "You deserved that!" "Keh."

About half an hour later everyone had returned back to their seats in the auditorium.

"Everyone's been fitted? Good, now as we all know there will be a special performance included in tonight's ceremony, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior to our guests. They put in a lot of work for tonight so please thank them when you get a chance. It would be really appreciative. Thank you. Now are there any questions? (addresses a student's question)"

"Who's the special guest?"

"The Shinigami 6. Now, are their any other questions? Students calm down!"

After several moments the auditorium had returned to a semblence of peace.

"Now students, if that's everything you may go. Make sure that if your attending the lock-in you turn in the permission forms!" The principal shouts as the students storm out the doors.

-At the Graduation Ceremony-

The students had been called up one by one, they received their diplomas and returned to their seats. Excitement spread like wildfire among the graduates, and you could feel it throughout the crowds that had come for their son/daughter.

"Now before we make a very special announcement, we have one last gift to our graduates. If you'll please give a hearty welcome to our special entertainment for the evening...The Shinigami 6 performing a special song for all our graduates."

The Shinigami 6 takes their mics and take center stage. "Congrats graduates, this songs for you guys."

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
>The good times that made us laugh<br>Outweigh the bad.  
>I thought we'd get to see forever<br>But forever's gone away  
>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.<p>

I don't know where this road  
>Is going to lead.<br>All I know is where we've been  
>And what we've been through.<br>If we get to see tomorrow  
>I hope it's worth all the wait<br>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

And I'll take with me the memories  
>To be my sunshine after the rain<br>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

And I'll take with me the memories  
>To be my sunshine after the rain<br>It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

The group received a standing ovation, and as they looked over their audience they could see tears from the students and the parents. Convinced that they did a great job. Which if you asked anyone who heard the song, would agree with.

"That was wonderful you guys, thank you" the principal commended. With a nod of their heads the group set down their mics and left the stage. "Now will all the graduates please stand." As the graduates stood they all glanced at each other, held hands, and knew it was time. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you the class of 2011!"

The students switced their tassles to the sound of applause reigning throughout the auditorium. They knew they did it! After all this time they finally reached this point in their life. Another chapter they could fold back and say they completed. With this thought in their minds, they took their caps and tossed them high into the air.

-At the afterparty-

"Sesshomaru, it's almost time!" Kagome whispered excitedly. "Hn." "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. But you may want to breathe, breathing is really helpful." Sesshomaru released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You know you don't have to do this now if you don't want to." "I want to." "Okay, okay. Just don't kill me. I just wanted you to keep in mind that you have a choice in all this. I don't want you to walk into this without considering yourself." "Shut up." Without another word between the two, Kagome walks away knowing that she should've just kept her mouth shut. _He__knows__what__he's__doing,__I__shouldn't__have__bothered.__I__wish__them__both__the__best._

"Rin may I speak with you for a moment...privately."

"Sure Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru takes Rin by the hand and takes her out onto the terrace, fiddling with the box in his pocket the entire time. Right when Sesshomaru was going to start...

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad you called me out here. There's something important I want to talk about with you." He nods, allowing Rin to continue. "Well, um, you see...oh how do I say this...you know how popular the Shinigami 6 has gotten?" He nods again. "We've been asked to headline for an acapella group called Straight No Chaser." "That's wonderful Rin." Sesshomaru states quickly falling into depression, for he knows what's coming next. "Yeah it is. But that means we'll have to leave for America to tour with them. I want to, but I don't want to leave everyone...especially you", Rin states her head falling to her lap. Silence deafens the couple. No one speaks.

"You should do it Rin." "But I don't want to leave you all!" "I don't want you to leave either, but this opportunity may not come again Rin, so you should take it. Have you talked about this with anyone else?" "No not yet. I wanted to know what you thought before doing anything." _So__if__I__had__said__no__she__would've__stayed?_ Sesshomaru thinks getting angrier at himself. "But if you think I should do this, I'm going to! I'll make you so proud Sesshomaru!" "I know you will Rin, you always make me proud." Sesshomaru says embracing Rin and kissing her with all of his being. "So how long will you be on tour with them?" "For a year." Sesshomaru stops his heart freezing at the notion of not being near Rin for a whole year. His thoughts brought back when Rin saying, "If you don't want me to do this please tell me." _Please__say__you__don't__want__me__to__Sesshomaru!__The__group__will__do__fine__without__me,__please__say__no!_ "You should do this Rin. The group deserves this...you deserve this opportunity." "Oh. Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

"Well let me go and let the group know they can make the announcement." Rin says putting on a facade. "Everyone will be so excited."

_Yes,__everyone__but__me._ Sesshomaru and Rin think to themselves.

As Sesshomaru watches Rin leave, he slumps to the ground, his feet no longer able to hold their ground. "She's leaving. I could've stopped her and I did nothing," he whispers to himself. _Why__did__I__do__nothing?_

The announcement was made and everyone that knew of the proposal all wondered, "did he even ask her?"

Sesshomaru didn't even join the rest of the party, he didn't even come back into the house until Izayoi went out to give him a blanket so he wouldn't catch cold.

"Sesshomaru dear, I know we haven't been the closest, but I just want you to know that if you need me for anything, just ask. Okay? I'm here for you. Lots of people are. You just need to know to look. Okay?" Silence. "I'm going back in, but please don't stay out too long. I wouldn't want you to catch cold. You'd be upset and sick. Not a pleasant combination." Izayoi suggests laughing at her little joke as she returns to the house.

"Izayoi." "Yes?" "Thank you." Sesshomaru commends, giving her a little smile that said 'I needed that'. Izayoi smiled in return and, without her face exploding into the biggest smile ever, she simply said, extending a hand, "Come on in Sesshomaru."

**I am a horrible person for doing that to Sesshomaru! I am kicking myself for doing that, but not to worry! I shall mend their relationship in the coming chapters. Hope that helps.**

**By the way, I was forced to state that I don't own Inu and Co., Boys II Men and their songs, or Straight No Chaser.**

**Please Don't Forget To Review! Thank you guys bunches! **

**Love you all!**

**Lizzy**


	9. Passing The Time

Passing The Time

Soon after Rin left, Izayoi had popped into Sesshomaru's room one day to tell him of her plan. "What plan Izayoi?"

"As romantic as the proposal on the terrace would have been, what about an airport proposal?"

"Continue."

"Think about it! She steps off the plane and you're waiting there for her to propose! How romantic," Izayoi states sighing. Inuyasha and Miroku had heard this and jumped into the room to add their two sense.

"Mrs. Takahashi, that's a wonderful idea!" Miroku commends.

"Mom, that's a great idea an all, but would Sesshomaru be up to it? He's the one who's got to make the proposal." Inuyasha states thinking of his brother's more private way of life.

"I think it would be lovely, Inuyasha." Izayoi states defending her plan.

"I never said it wasn't mom!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru commands. "Izayoi, the idea is wonderful and I think Rin would love it. She always loved the romantics of marriages. She never wanted me to know that, but I could tell she did."

Sesshomaru explains dazingly.

The other three just stood their with smiles on their faces. It wasn't until Izayoi spoke up that everyone returned to focus.

"That settles it then. We'll do an airport proposal. We need to start getting ready, I think we'll need a BIG sign, but it needs to say 'Shinigami 6' not just Rin. Then we'll need..."  
>"Izayoi," Sesshomaru states, "No. I said the idea was lovely, and I know your just trying to help which is much appreciated, but I need to do this myself. It cannot seem that this was a forced event. <em>Meaning<em> you forced me to partake in something _you_ concocted."

Throwing her hands up in defense, Izayoi just smiles and bows her head indictating she secedes to his will.

-In America-

"Thank You St. Louis!" Cheers and applause surrounded the six of them as they left the stage. "ENCORE ENCORE!"

"They want an encore! Do we have time to do it?" Ren asks the stage manager.

"Sure thing guys go ahead," the stage manager complies.

"What song should we do?" Rin asks.

"How about Need You Now?" Ren states.

Rin smiles longingly and says, "that sounds great."

The group walks back on stage waves to the audience and introduced the song.

"Thank you guys soooo much, you've been awesome. Here's the song Need You Now, by Lady Antebellum."

Hears an audience member shout, "I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"I love it too!" Rin states like a little fan girl, causing the audience to laugh.

"Way to sell it Rin." "Why thank you." This little conversation caused the audience to erupt in more laughter.

Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<p>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<p>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

Oh baby, I need you now

The audience was on their feet and cheering so loudly that you'd think it was a rock concert going on!

"Thank you guys! You've been soooo awesome!"

As they were leaving the stage they wished the guys from Straight No Chaser good luck, and the guys from Straight No Chaser wished them a congratulatory good job. And with that in their thoughts, and smiles on their faces, they went back to the dressing rooms so they could change. As the girls were changing, Rin was lost in thought about the song, and how ironic it was that the lyrics could mean so much to her. As much as she enjoys touring, she never wanted to leave Sesshomaru and hoped that the sooner they finished the sooner she could be in his arms. She really did 'need him now'. She laughed at her little sentiment causing the other girls to give her weird looks. Until they realized 'she must be thinking of Sesshomaru...how sweet!'

As soon as everyone was finished changing they went right to the buses and started their journey to the next city.

-Back at the Takahashi residence-

As Sesshomaru was walking by the media room of the house, he noticed _everyone_was crowded around the computer. He enters the room and takes his place at the back of the little mob, only to hear Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru! You're here, good. You've got to see this!" Sango says excitedly.

Grabbing his arm and pulling him to the front of the mini-crowd and shoving him down into the computer chair, she shows him a clip off of YouTube she found.

What Sesshomaru saw next made him so happy. It was a clip of Shinigami 6 performing in a big arena. "Someone recorded their performance! How awesome is that!" Kagome cheered.

"That's wonderful! I'm so excited for them," Izayoi states. "They're getting an encore! How exciting!"

"Izayoi dear, can you think of any other words to express your...well, um, excitement." Inutaisho states rubbing the back of his neck in both amusment and embarrasment.

"Shh, their gonna sing!" Inuyasha says, ignoring the glares his parents are sending him right now. "Sorry mom, dad." Inuyasha apologizes thus causing his parents to chuckle and roll their eyes at their son's behavior.

Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<p>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Watching Rin sing her heart out, knowing that this song was meant for his ears, not only made him so proud of her, but wished that he could be there to hold her and let her know that he needed her. He wanted to comfort her. Realizing that, he new what he wanted to do for the proposal.

Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<p>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

Oh baby, I need you now

Everyone glances at Sesshomaru, only to see a smile on his face and him chuckling.

Yes! Sesshomaru's smiling AND chuckling! No one can believe that they're seeing this!

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Miroku asks approaching _very_ slowly.

"What? Oh yes." Sesshomaru states aloud, but to himself he mentions "what irony."

So with a new determination in his eyes and rekindled fire in his heart, he left the room in a rush to prepare for what he hoped would be the best day in his life.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this next little installment. I'm getting back on track with this story! Yay! I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I really appreciate it! Thank you soooo much!**

**Bobert(my imaginary lawyer): That's sweet Lizzy! Now say it.**

**Me: NO WAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! (runs away screaming)**

**Bobert: In lieu of her testimony stating ownership, or lack thereof, I shall make the testimony in her stead. Ahem...She does not own Inuyasha and company, YouTube, Need You Now, Straight No Chaser, and any of their affliates. She wishes she did, and the aforementioned belong to their respective owners. She does claim ownership of Ren.**

**(Bobert states this unawares of the danger lurking behind him. Or so Lizzy thinks!)**

**Me: DIE BOBERT!**

**(Bobert turns around and knocks Lizzy unconscious before she can do anything.)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie! Please don't forget to review! Thanks bunches!**

**Love you all, Lizzy**


	10. Seasonal Arrivals

Seasonal Arrivals

The tour has ended and our favorite acapella group is heading home for the holidays. The tour was a success and what a success it was! Shinigami 6 gained more fans and support than they ever could have imagined.

Let's join in on our little troupe on their flight home...

"Hey how about 1 more song? Just for the heck of it!" Ren exclaimed.

"Whyyyy? We just did so much singing, and now you want to do more singing?" Sayomi whined, hoping against hope that Ren was joking.

"Just one more song you big baby. Just for fun...PLEASE!" Ren pleaded, folding his hands together and giving her...wait for it...the puppy dog eyes. Let's just say he could tie with Inuyasha. Yes, he was that good.

It wasn't long until Sayomi caved in. And then glared at everyone else for laughing during the entire ordeal.

"What song?" Sayomi asked.

"Um...how about Comin' Home?" Ren asked.

"Why not, should be fun!" Rin interceded.

So for the remainder of the flight they sang that song, and (unwillingly on Sayomi's part) many others to pass the time. Rin not knowing of the surprise that awaited her at the end of the airport terminal.

-at the airport-

_So __everything __is __all __in __place... I __have __the __ring, __the __group __is __ready __to __perform, __my __friends __and __family __are __with __me, __and __hopefully __that __darned __Sayomi __kept __her __mouth __shut. _Sesshomaru contemplated.

"You ready Sesshy?" Inuyasha teased completely ignoring the death glare 'Sesshy' was throwing in his direction.

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked his dad while rubbing the back of his head. "That's for being a smart-ass...son."

Sesshomaru silently thanking Inutaisho for interceding on his behalf.

Static comes over the intercom, "...Arrivals for Southwest, releasing at terminal 7C."

"That's you Sesshomaru. Good luck!" Izayoi said, hugging him and giving him that little bit of encouragement he knew he needed. So slightly nodding to Izayoi, he made his way over to the terminal.

-On the plane-

"Remember guys, we have to be off the plane before Rin, so we can get into position." Ren reminded them.

"I'm so excited about this! Rin will be so surprised!"

"Will everyone please put your seat into its upright position, and remain seated until the light appears in the dock above your head and/or your hostesses inform you otherwise. Thank you, and we hope you enjoyed your flight on Southwest."

"Here comes Rin! Act natural." Sayomi said.

"Yes, cause jumping up and down in your seat is natural." Ren chuckled, receiving a hard slap to the head afterward.

"What did Ren do this time?" Rin asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"What doesn't he do?" Akihiro replied laughing.

"Thanks man, thanks," Ren said glaring at Akihiro. Sayomi and Rin laughing all the way through the landing.

The lights above their heads went on, and within several seconds everyone but Rin had managed to get their stuff and start heading off the plane. 'How in the world did they get off the plane so fast?' rin thought to herself chuckling at her friends antics. 'I hope that Sesshomaru came,' Rin thought, not knowing of the wonderful surprise just a few feet away.

-At the terminal-

Sesshomaru notices people begin to get off, one by one the group emerges. First Sayomi, then Ren, Akihiro, Jun, and Satoshi. Knowing Rin was on her way, he walked toward the terminal exit, unknowingly splitting the crowd like Moses and the Red Sea. He stopped and stood, his breath catching in his throat. For there, making her way towards him, was Rin.

As soon as Rin saw Sesshomaru, she ran as fast as she could! As soon as she exited the terminal she threw off her carry on, and launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms. He caught her and they spun for a moment before enveloping each other in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Shinigami 6 and Lady Antebellum, who Sesshomaru had flown in, began to sing Need You Now.

Sesshomaru, realizing this was his cue, took Rin's hands and gently began to say...

"Rin. Remember the evening that you told me you we're going to leave to tour?" Rin nods in reply. "Well I had wanted to stop you right then and there. It broke my heart watching you leave, fully knowing you were going to come back. Throughout my time without you I realized how desperately I needed you in my life. I couldn't function without you near me. But what I wanted to tell you, was that when we were alone that night, sitting together, I had wanted you to be mine...and I still do. So Rin..." Sesshomaru begins, getting down on one knee, "...Will you marry me?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Rin kissed him with every ounce of her being.

"I'll take that as a yes," Satoshi stated laughing with happiness.

-after the proposal-

After thanking Lady Antebellum for helping, Lady A (as I like to call them) departed, leaving the happy couple to relish in each other's embrace...and get attacked with congratulations by everyone they forgot was there.

**I finally got back to working on this! YAY! I got a job, which means I've got even less time to work on these stories, and I already lack the capacity to update on a semi-regular basis...CRAP (excuse my language)! For those that are still sticking with this story...you ROCK! I hope to finish this story soon enough to start posting the sequal to She's Mine To Protect.**

**Other than that, I own Ren, Sayomi, Satoshi, Akihiro, and Jun. Nothing else is mine, except for my love of everything Inuyasha. However I don't own Inu & Co., any songs mentioned, Lady A, "etcetera, etcetera, etcetera". If you get that reference...thank gosh! It means there's hope for this world yet! Kidding! Way to go if you do get that, and if you don't...ask your parents or grandparents, or google it.**

**Did you know, this chapter is a bit of a play on words. I was inspired to title it after my timing to update and how it's a seasonal arrival for the story, and the scene takes place during this holiday season and it's at an airport (I'm pretty sure that second part was obvious).**

**Anyways...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review! Thanks so much, and love you all! If I don't update before Christmas...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Lizzy**


	11. The Wedding Day

Wedding Day

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT RIN! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"I'm also going deaf."

"Sorry."

'Yep. Today's the big day, I'm getting married to Sesshomaru Takahashi. Wow, I never would have thought that I would marry him. I had always thought he hated my guts, but I guess I was wrong. However, that was quite a while ago, actually it's been two years. After everything that happened with the success of our group, The Shinigami 6, and my graduation from high school, I was kind of suurprised that he wanted to ask me. I figured it was just some passing feelings. But I guess I was wrong...I'm SOOOO glad I was wrong.'

'The girls are putting the final touches on their outfits, everything's ready outside, and everyone is waiting for me...the bride. I'm the bride. I can't seem to grasp that, I will eventually, but as of now, I can't. Not in the bad way either, just in the "surprised", "at awe", "wonderful" sense of astonishment. Overall, I'm really looking forward to walking down that aisle. I don't even have a smidge of cold-feet. I shouldn't, 'cause I'm marrying such a wonderful man. Speaking of him...I wonder what Sesshomaru's thinking right now?Knowing him...he's probably thinking how he's gonna kill Inuyasha,' Rin thinks with a chuckle.

-With Sesshomaru-

'I'm gonna _kill_ Inuyasha. Yes, a funeral and a wedding...all on the same day. Two funerals, 'cause Izayoi would kill me for both killing Inuyasha and ruining the wedding. Okay, so I can't kill the half-breed, at least not yet.'

"Hey Fluffy! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Harsh Fluffy, harsh."

"Don't care, half-breed."

"Oh so you don't care that that's your cue then, right?" Inuyasha states with the most smug of grins.

'I'm ready to wipe, no, beat the grin right off his face.'

"Sesshomaru, I'll kill him for you later." Inutaisho states with a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you worry about him, you just focus on making a very sweet girl happy."

'I nod, for father's right. Rin is, and should be, my entire focus right now. I want to make her happy; she's my life and my heart. As cliché as that was it's true. And if anyone, other than Rin, were to ever hear me say that I would not hesitate to kill them.'

-normal POV-

Not realizing that he had made his way to the front of the church, Sesshomaru stood there, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the wedding party was making it's way up the aisle. Everyone looked amazing in their tuxes and dresses, the weather was perfect, and nothing could make this day better. The music fades out, and Inuyasha (however much Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, was still his brother and best man) nudges Sesshomaru bringing him out of his thought process.

The strings begin to play "Here Comes The Bride", and with one glance towards the back of the church, Sesshomaru sees the most beautiful woman in the entire world walking towards him with the most beautiful smile on her face. The same smile that drew him to her in the first place.

While everyone stares at Rin, Rin can't take her eyes off Sesshomaru. With the both of them thinking 'wow', they proceed through the entire ceremony oblivious to everyone and everything else. They speak when they have to, they say their vows, they say their "I do's", but nothing can steal their attention from each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

That's exactly what Sesshomaru does. It was a simple exchange of affection, but the passion and love behind that simple exchange is what fairytales and chick flicks are made of.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Takahashi."

Cheers rang throughout the church, and our newlyweds made their way to the limo, which would take them to the reception center.

-the reception-

The pictures were taken, the meal was eaten, the cake was ingested (you can guess who did that), and it was finally time to dance!

Our lovely newlyweds entered the dance floor and let the sounds of The Shinigami 6 (or in this instance 5) singing "This I Promise You" carry them across the floor. They remained oblivious to the photos and videos being taken, for nothing was as important as this moment between them.

Their song ended, and the next dances were mother/son, and father/daughter. Izayoi danced with Sesshomaru, giddy like a little girl at the idea that the wedding went so well and the fact that her stoic son found someone who melted his icy heart. Inutaisho danced with Rin, as equally happy (just more well-controlled), and more than proud. This day couldn't have been better.

Sesshomaru and Rin, mostly Rin, danced for another hour before deciding to head off on their honeymoon. And as the couple departed, family and friends waved goodbye with exuberant cheers and congratulations to the happy newlyweds.

And the rest...as they say...is history.

THE END

**Alrighty, I finally finished this story! Thanks to everyone who stood by this story, thanks for all the reviews/comments/etc., throughout the story. It's been really appreciative. I apologize that it's as short of a chapter, and that I kept letting this story slide to the side (I rhyme). Thanks to icegirljenni, Sess-Rinlover123 for their support and assistance, and Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life for all the wonderful guesses throughout the music trivia challenge. You guys were awesome! I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story/stories to begin with. You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

**Other than that, if I've said I don't own something, it still applies. If I have laid claim to it, same deal. Can't think of anything else to tell you guys other than HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope ya'll have a wonderful and blessed new year. Oh, and I'd like to wish happy birthday to my brother. If you're reading this, I'll skype you later, if not...well I will anyways. Happy B-day Dan! Love and miss ya! **


End file.
